Dear kish Nya
by mewchoc
Summary: After the mews beat deep blue ichigo writes letters to kish but she doesn't know if hes alive
1. Chapter 1

Jan 29

Dear Kisshu ...

I just wanted to say a few things. Funny thing is your eyes will never fall apon this. From the moment I met you you made me feel loved , speical . You loved me for who I was not as a mew but just me. I told Aoyama well showed him one look at me and he told me it was over. Later that day you mocked me about being dumped.

The truth is you hurt me more than Aoyama ever could. I know you watch me will Im in school and at night time It made me feel safer. Everytime I saw you sitting on a building watching me and my friends my heart jumped like it missed a beat.

Every Time you kissed me I felt like my life was complet a feeling I never got when I was around aoyama . Aoyama asked me out again and told me it didn't matter. So I hung in their and he showed me he was the Blue Knight.Curious the death of a love one its like walking up the stairs and thinking theirs one more stair then their is. After your death I couldn't stop thinking of you and how I wasn't happy with Aoyama . I missed you . Ryou finally told me a week or so ago you were alive you u saved me ... and then went back to your home planet. When I went out with friends I felt as though you were back watching me but everytime I looked at the tree tops their was nothing my heart always broke a little more each time.

Feb 3

the other night

I woke up in the middle of night I looked out the window and thought I saw your 2 golden eyes watching me but I though it couldn't be true but I hade to find out so I run outside bear foot in my pjs . nothing . are you scared that I might find out? It cant be you your happy on your home planet , you ve probley forgotton all about me earth tokyo mew mew ... I just hope your fine ... Happy ...

Feb 5

Aoyama dumped me again. He was cheating on me With moe ... You told me he would dump me again. I went to the park and Cried for a while but then I thought I heard some one call out Koneko chan I looked around but didn't see anyone. Your words were haunting me.

Feb 7

I went back to the place were we meet . It seems like yesterday you flew down off of the building and kissed me . O yea we have a new mew her names Berri shes a bunny and a cat . Does that mean your back? all of our powers came but is so it must be right?

No I cant get my hopes up I wont believe your back.

Feb 10

Berri's the new leader of the mews Ryou thinks I need some time off . He asked me whats wrong I simply told him I guess Im working to hard That was a big lie. I get to go back to cafe mew mew in a week or so.

Its all so getting close to Puddings Birthday It would be really cool if you guys showed up . Their I go again get my hopes up your never going to come back to me. I still dont know what to get her . I remeber when you helped me pick out Lettuce's present . She Loved it she wears it all the time . Also the necklace Pai gave her. I guess I get pudding a teddy bear or somthnig. I miss you.


	2. Chapter 2

Feb 13

Dear Kish

I got a bad habit back of saying Nya. I guess Its not you but some other enemy Ill have to face. Me and Moe arn't friends anymore its to weird seeing aoyama with her. She somtimes gives me dirty looks aoyama is still very kind to me. I bought Puddings Persent She loved it. I just wish you were here ...

Feb 14

Seeing how its Valentines day everyones got boyfriends but me . Mint's with some rish guy Mark I think it is. Lettuce is with ryou but I can tell she misses pai like crazy. Zakuro hooked up with some Famous guy and she moved to America. Mints so mad she calls her all the time though . Pudding Is attahed to Cruz she calls him Car remind you of some one? Tart? Their all out on dates in candy and seeing movies and Im here writting so some one who will never come back. Pathetic huh? Im sitting in my pjs remeber then you chased me in them the first time the Blue knight showed up. wow its late its all most 11:30 I should go to bed Night.

Feb 19

Zakuro has a new fashion line out. I went and bought a new pink skirt it has one strawberry on it. Strawberry I havn't said that In a long time the last time I transformed was for the final battle. I went home today to find a letter on my bed . It had my name neatly hand writen on the front. I opened the envlope to find a pink rose a note saying "sorry its late" . Was it from you? were you back did you know I needed you? no must be from some one else.

Feb 21

I couldn't sleep last night . I kept having a dream of your death . Its was playing like a movie over and over again finaly it ended and I woke up. I got to go work at cafe mew mew today I really needed the time off I guess being in the cafe made me remember you even more. I told Berri about my dream she said im hopelessly in love and its true. Lettuce was wearing the necklace Pai gave her again does she miss pai like I miss you?

Feb 28

Dear Kish

I cant take it why WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! I keep waiting and I dont think I can anymore. I need to be happy again Why cant you see I need you . Maybe you moved on ... maybe your way happier with your people. I keep saying that even though its true is your heart acking for me like mine does for you? I have to move on _so good bye kisshu..._


	3. Chapter 3

Kish's P.O.V

Feb 13

Dear wakeing world

I hate my life I truely hate it , I keep seeing Ichigo everywhere I cant get her off my mind. But shes happier now with that damned Masaya. He doesn't love her. Come on I dies for her now thats love .Crap TOMORROWS VALENTINES DAY!?!?!?! IT TAKES 5 DAYS TO GET TO EARTH!!! Till then

Kish

Feb 17

Dear space ships

Who ever thought a space ship would be so boreing? O yea hehe Pai's mad at me for stealing his ship I cant blame him were not suppose to go to earth anymore, I can tell he misses Lettuce . Tart missed Pudding so much hes sitting in the ship with me. He keeps saying we should go back but hey whos the one whos flying the ship me! so were going . Tart cant fly a ship for another 2 years lol .

kish

Feb 19

Dear Earth

WERE BACK! The first thing we saw when we got to earth was pudding running at us. Next thing we knew we were under her being hugged to death. The city had changed a lot. And I couldn't find my kitten away where was she out with masaya? I thought about bugging them , no it wouldn't be right I guess Ill just go get her a present . But what so I asked pudding she told me to get her a single flower so I did I went to the flower shop and Picked out the one Ichigo might like the most . It was pink her favorite colour. Who ever thought humans could scream so loud? I never thought so. I then teleported to Kitten's house . I peeked through the window to her bed room. She wasn't there so I went inside and put the present on the bed . Hopeful she like it. I went back to the park and found pudding and tart sitting in the grass watching the sun go down. We bagged pudding not to tell ayone we were here sence shes a little older she simply said ok . With a big hug from her we got back on our ship and went back home.

March 7

Dear world

I keep finding on earth watching Kitten Is that a bad sign? The other night I watched her writting in her Diary. She was crying I wonder what happened to my Kitty? I could read her Diary no thats wrong I wont its hers so I shouldn't touch it.

March 10

Im stupied I really am I let ichigo see me now I should really go home. She looked happy to see me though I think Ill go see her soon. I will I guess Ill go right now.

March 11

Kitten hugged me ,

she really hugged me she was crying to. She missed me as much as I missed her I want to stay but we both no I cant. I cant leave soon she needs me . I was right masaya didn't love her he dumped her And Ill kill him for it. Just not soon before I go I will thats a promise.

March 19

Pai contacted me today. My home planets in danger the mew aqua didn't help its worse now It never help EVER. I told Kitten she thinks she can help. Shes getting the mew mews to help us and ryou okayed it so their comeing with me home! I cant wait were leaveing tomorrow.


End file.
